Nintendo vs Square
by Reploid the Echidna
Summary: this isn't really a story just my own version of the opening cinemas of marvel vs capcom 3
1. Chapter 1

This is isn't really meant to be a story. I was playing my Marvel vs Capcom 3 opening movies and I really liked the idea behind them so I decided I would base a short story parody off of it. who knows, if you guys like I will make a story out of it. Enjoy!

Square Vs Nintendo

Part 1

The rain was heavy in his tunic, but it wouldn't slow him down. Not a time like this. In the heat of battle nothing else ever mattered to Link. This new foe of his was unlike any other. Even Ganon was not as threatening as this. The hero of time narrowed his eyes. The beautiful kingdom of Hyrule was in shambles around him as the battle grew more and more severe. Link fell to his knees, weak. His sword clanged on the ground near his leg. He couldn't give up. Losing was not an option. His vision faded out for a moment. Link blinked and upon reopening his eyes, his will to fight was rejuvenated. He could feel the heavy sword of his opponent approaching him.

Clash!

Link's sword met with that of his opponent, Cloud Strife, spike haired male wearing a grey jump suit and combat boots. Link and Cloud met eye to eye, both of them speechless. They pushed off of each other and their swords met briefly three more times. Link jumped back and while still in midair he reached behind his back and flung a boomerang at his opponent. The wind suddenly blew Links hair over his face. This was no ordinary breeze, but the wake of a flying object engage in combat similar to his.

Meanwhile, atop of a nearby building, Vincent Valentine looked about his surroundings to see, or rather not see, that his opponent was nowhere to be found. His backside was suddenly cloaked with darkness. Vincent spun around and found a large ape wearing a red necktie baring his initials; DK. Donkey Kong raised his fists up and immediately dropped them down. Vincent slid out of the way, and pointed his gun, Cerberus at his opponent ready to fire. Two flying objects jetted by overhead, again. Vincent fired.

An arrow of light shot by Terra's face as she darted around the buildings in Hyrule with Pitt the Angel short on her tail. She looked back to measure the distance and then increased her speed. Pitt fired another arrow. This one was on its mark, but just as it was about to hit Terra, the green haired girl spun around immediately, retaliating with a small Fire spell. The impact of the opposing attacks caused a midair cloud of smoke to form which Pitt flew into. Pitt stopped in the cloud's middle, distraught. He felt a clawed hand grip on his throat. The hand as well its arm glowed purple through the fading smoke. The smoke dissipated a moment later revealing it was Terra, but she was…different. Her entire form was engulfed in purple fur and her eyes glowed yellow. Pitt gripped her arm hoping he could weaken her grip. Terra narrowed her eyes and then flung the angel from the air into the window of a nearby building. Pitt shot through the window of a building and went through the opposing wall.

Cecil hovered slightly off the ground as he released a streak of white light from his weapon. The lovely Princess Zelda spun elegantly, forming a diamond shaped barrier to form around her. The white energy blast made contact with her barrier, cancelling it out. Zelda immediately returned a magical attack of her own as green bolts hovered away from her hand. Cecil slid over the ground with his weapon ready. He slashed through Zelda's attack and brought his weapon back over his head as he reached striking distance. Zelda's hand balled into a fist. The two attacks met again, causing a bright flash to engulf the two of them. Cecil and Zelda could see each other through the light. Neither one of them was as they once were. When the light cleared Cecil was in his dark armor while Zelda had become her alter ego, Sheik. Sheik held a kunai in his hand to hold off the heavy dark sword in Cecil's possession. Cecil broke the blade lock with a powerful kick to Sheik's stomach, pushing him off his feet and into a nearby table in Hyrule's market area. Sheik threw himself up and threw a handful of kunai. The small knives were like flies against Cecil's dark armor. Cecil pointed his free hand, dark energy burning in it, at Sheik and released balls of dark fire.

The tides had changed in Terra and Pit's midair chase; the human-eidolon hybrid narrowed her eyes on Pit as flapped harder and harder to gain speed. Pitt looked back to see the distance between he and Terra, and then looked back forward as he went into a nose dive back towards into the city limits. Terra narrowed her eyes, summoning a small group of flames. The small launched ahead of Terra chasing Pitt in her stead.

Link jumped, dodging a swipe from Cloud's oversized sword. Cloud extended his free hand, a blue glow shone in his arm and Cloud released a small jolt of blue energy. Link immediately brought his sword hand over his face taking the blast, sliding back a few feet. Link found that his arm, from his shoulder to the tip of his sword, had been frozen over. Cloud swung down again on his sword but Link blocked it. Cloud leaped up slightly a kicked the Hero of Time's shield. As he slid back on the ground, Link squeezed his sword through the cold coat. He hopped off the ground and assumed his traditional charging position; Link placed his shield before him with his legs spread as magic flowed into his blade. Cloud came in fast with his huge sword over his head. Link spun around, the ice on his arm shattered as his sword met Cloud's, knocking the spiky haired man away. Cloud caught himself in midair and stood ready, scowling at Link. Link returned the glare with one of his own. Lightning and thunder performed around them, drawing their attention towards the sky. Terra and Pitt were not too far away from the two as they stopped their midair fight and looked into the sky. The clouds gathered into a single area and drained down towards the city. Link and Cloud looked at each other and nodded. Perhaps it was time they stopped fighting one another and prepared for their new opponent who had finally revealed himself from the spiral of clouds, Caius.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, you people are actually reading the story huh lol. Well I guess I will give you more. It is about time I continued this story. My junior year of college is over so I should have some free time. I read the review that I had and must say this. I appreciate the advice but this is my story and I will have it unfold as I see fit. If you wish to have this story unfold differently you can write your own. Thank you. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Mitochondria Eve held a look of satisfaction on her face as she looked down at an organic pod she produced. It sat nested against the wall of an old factory. The inside of the pod shone with luster as the life form inside it pushed around at the walls of its egg like container. An evil grin slithered across his face. She could almost taste the power of her legacy being born as she waited for it to reveal itself to the world. Eve stopped upon feeling another presence in the room with him. She didn't have to turn her head to see who it was; Aya Brea kicked down a nearby door with a handgun before her. She checked her sides as she continued into the large room and stopped to fix her gun at Eve. The two of them, seemed to attract to one another like magnets at the most unlikely of times. It had to be more than their bodies communicating on a cellular level. Aya's face bore a frown filled with intent; she would not let her long time foe unleash her offspring on the world. Eve pulled herself away from her unborn creation and stopped with her arms folded so that she was line up with Aya. Ceiling panels above them fell down revealing an addition to the confrontation. A large turtle with red hair and a spiked shell came down hard before Eve. He turned his ally, Eve, and the two nodded to each other. Aya didn't show any signs of fear. Nothing was going to stop her from stopping Eve. Not even Kuppa King Bowser. The sound of membranes being ripped pulled Eve's attention away from Aya and back to her pod. Eve's eyes lit up as her pod began to pull itself away from the wall. Something was wrong though. The pod wasn't hatching; it looked as if it were being pulled. The pod was torn from the wall. Eve slithered out of the way as her pod shot to the other side of the room. The Mitochondria queen eyed the direction her legacy was heading to see a purple cat like creature hovering from out of the darkness. Its hands bore three finger whose tips were ball shaped and a long tail that waved back and forth near the back its head; Mewtwo. The pokemon held is hand out to control the pod as it came in his direction.

Just as the pod came into a reached a small explosion hit Mewtwo, breaking his psychic hold over the pod. Aya looked to her rear to see a small box headed man with ball shaped hands and feet run past her with a bomb in his hand. The small man lobbed the bomb at Mewtwo. The bomb exploded near Mewtwo, forming a ring of fire around him. Mewtwo guarded itself as the flames moved about him. Accompanying the small Bomberman was what appeared to be a female rat, white in color, wearing a red hat that covered her face, Freya. The mouse held a long spear in her hand that appeared to be taller than her even though it rested on her shoulder. Freya wasted no time in hopping into battle, literally.

Aya didn't know what to think about the sudden change in odds. Bowser looked back at Eve, seeking direction. Eve gave no response as her scowl stayed fixed on Mewtwo. Mewtwo held his arms over his face to guard himself from the flames. His eyes suddenly flashed green and he threw his arms back releasing a shockwave. Everyone in the room to levitated from the ground other than Eve. Freya stopped just over Mewtwo with her spear pointed at him when she was caught by his psychic abilities. Mewtwo thrust out his arm releasing another shockwave that launched everyone away. Bowser pulled roared as he soared through the air toward Freya. Freya panicked but was helpless in midair as the Koopa King flew her way. A large fist came from under Bowser, connecting with his stomach as he was lauchned vertically upward and out of the warehouse. Donkey Kong came into Freya's view as the ape grabbed her. Donkey Kong swung around a nearby pillar and slammed his feet down hard on the ground next to Aya. Bomberman picked himself. His eyes had turned into a pair of spirals as he was trying to recover from his dizziness. Aya gazed at the giant ape before her. Things just kept getting worse, or were they? She remembered seeing this tie wearing primate fighting with Vincent Valentine, one of her comrades. Donkey Kong looked at Aya, anger in his eyes but it was directed at her. He brought his back forward to see a spiked shell zip around and stopped behind Eve who faced Mewtwo. Bowser pulled himself out of his shell. He brought his feet apart and let out a roar, challenging Donkey Kong and his party. Donkey Kong yelled back and beat his chest. Freya brought her spear forward. She looked at Aya and nodded while Bomberman came on her opposite and shook his head to bring himself from his dizziness. Aya nodded back. Looks like I'm not in this one alone, she thought in her head.

Eve's hand burned red with fire, she watched a second time as her legacy pod was lifted off the ground and land at Mewtwo's side. Mewtwo returned Eve's gazed with a cocky grin and his eyes glowing green with psychic energy.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Staying airborne seemed almost impossible. She was too badly damage from the battle occurring outside. But he couldn't falter. His crew looked to him for morale. Loss of Morale meant death. Cid stood at the Captain's steering mechanisms of his airship, the Highwind. He bit down on his cigar that sat in the back of his mouth. What on earth was going on out there, he thought as he managed to keep his airhip afloat above the kingdom of Hyrule.

On the deck of the ship, crewmen were running in search of a way below deck. As small fires and explosion decorated the top of the airship, a muscular man with pale green skin calmly approached the door that led inside the ship. His face bore an evil grin as he released a burst of dark energy in a random direction of the deck. His fist glow with a yellow triangle in its center. Ganondorf. The Geruda king continued with his attack on the airship, in hopes of destroying it. Something off the port side of the ship caught his attention as it jetted by .

Fran, stood out of the opened door to her small airship, the Strahl as it circled back around toward the Highwind. Never had a threat showed its face to the world, especially a threat from another world. Where was this strange place she found herself? Fran looked to her pilot, Baltheir, and pointed to the Highwind. The sky pirate nodded and maneuvered the Strahl towards the larger ship.

Ganondorf did not falter as the ship drew closer. He maintained his evil smile as it drew closer, he could see Fran standing in an open doorway with her bow aimed and ready to fire. Ganondorf folded his arms and as if on cue, a red jet shot by. It's pilot, a red anthromorphic wolf with a visor over his right eye; Starwolf. World fired two energy blasts from his vessel at the Strahl. Fran lost her footing for a moment but grabbed the side of the wall to catch herself. Balthier called out to her to abandon ship. Fran's heart dropped upon hearing this. She couldn't leave her long time behind. Balthier scrambled at the controls and then looked back at Fran for a moment. The look in his eyes indicated the severity of the situation. Without any further words, Fran leapt from the Strahl and landed on the deck of the Highwind. She eyed Ganondorf as the Geruda King slowly approached her. Another presence then caught the Viera's attention. One of the crew lay on the ground, her laid injured. Fran put the woman's arm over her shoulder. She was going to hop off the Highwind and get the woman to safety. A jump this high was dangerous for her but the safety of an innocent bystander was more important. A jump was probably her option now; she looked to see the Strahl was falling toward's Highwind's deck. Fran's heart began to race and everything began to slow down. Her legs froze. The Strahl was approaching and Fran found herself unable to dodge without letting the woman go and she couldn't do that.

A green pip random slid upward before and a small man hopped from inside it wearing blue overalls,a red shirt with a matching red hat that bore the letter 'M' on it. Mario. The mustachioed plumber pulled on his hat, he was ready. The falling Strahl was only a few feet away as Mario reached to his back and pulled out a yellow cape. Mario swung the cape in front of his as the Strahl came within range. His cape smacked against the airship, reversing its momentum and pushing it in the opposite direction where it slid to a stop. Mario looked back at Fran, checking on her.

Ganondorf's smile faded into a frown. But his attention was drown from the Viera and plumber by gun shots. From behind a wall of flames came a young woman baring two handguns. He hair was cut short and her eyes were two different colors, one blue and the other green. Yuna. The high summoner continued her barrage of bullets. Ganondorf lifted a barrier before him to repel the bullets. Yuna came to a stopped when she saw her enemy was the offensive and took this time to reload. Yuna's partner who stood with her back to back, a woman with long red hair and a patch on her right eye, Beatrix stood with her sword, Save the Queen, ready. Starwolf came at his claws ready and swiped at her. She slashed at his claws with her sword and kicked him away. Wolf recovered in midair and pulled out a ray gun from his side. He fired two shots from it. Beatrix deflected the two shots, her sword charging with magic to reinforce it.

Wolf landed on the ground near the tip of the Highwind's deck. Beatrix swung her sword around and prepared for another attack when what appeared to be a red lion dashed by her. Riding its back was a yellow mouse with red dots in its cheeks. Red XIII and Pikachu. Wolf fired from his blaster as the two drew closer. Red XIII zig zagged out of the way. Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity as he prepared to attack. Wolf let off a cocky grin as he pressed a few buttons on a mechanism attached to his wrist and leaned backwards off the ship's deck just as Red XIII lunged at him. Red XIII and Pikachu stopped and looked down as their momentum stopped in mid air and they suddenly fell from the sky. Pikachu and Red XIII fell apart in midair but Pikachu was suddenly grabbed by a winged boy. Pikachu called out to his ally who continued to fall from the sky. But to Pikachu's surprise, Red XIII was ok. He was in the arms of Terra who waved her free hand to her new ally, Pitt. He nodded to her and together the two flew back to the Highwind.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

The place was a wreck; Midgar didn't even look this bad during. None of that really mattered though. He had what he wanted. Noctis leaned against a wall, hidden in an alley. In his hand he held a stack of papers; plans perhaps, that he had discovered on a little recon mission, for some sinister plan. It didn't matter; he reached into his suit pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Time to report in, he thought.

Meanwhile, outside the borders of the battlefield that was Hyrule, Kain Highwind stood atop a small mountain, an airhship hovered in the distance looking as if it could fall at any minute. The sky above held a vortex that was leaking flying beasts. He felt it calling to him. He pulled his spear which stood at his side stabbed into the rocky surface when something whizzed by, a small spherical creature with black wings, Metaknight. This was Kain's signal to join in on the action. He kneeled down almost in a bowing manner. The ground immediately cracked around him as his legs pressed down on them. Kain jumped straight up, as he arrowed straight up flying beasts flew by. Kain reached out and grabbed onto one of them, using it as a ride toward the airship in the distance.

The deck of Cid's airship had become a warzone as it struggled to stay airborne below the vortex formed above. Foreign beast rained down from the vortex. Kain held onto the back of his mount as his moved out of the way for other beasts. He could see Metaknight slicing his small sword through another of the invaders as he too made his way to the airship. Metaknight stopped and turned to Kain. The Dragoon and the Star exchanged a look just before Metaknight bullet at Kain and sliced through his mount. Kain lost his footing for a moment but jumped off and landed another beast. The sky was littered with them, the beasts. A young lady stood amongst them, her hair was green to match her green outfit. It looked as if she were standing on a thin cloud of mist but if one were to take a closer look, one could see the image of a dragon in the mist. Rydia. Rydia spread her arms apart and as if on cue, lightning shot from the clouds, knocking the beasts from the sky.

Fran pointed her bow and arrow, prepared for a fight with a new ally at her side, blue haired boy wearing a blue cape and a sword in hand. Marth. Too much was going on around them for them to be fighting each other. Though they were both of two different worlds and it seemed as if they were put here to fight each other, they had now gained a new common enemy. Metaknight landed nearby and looked left and right, no enemies nearby he looked to see Kain coming in on a hard landing, denting the ship's deck, his former mount fell down behind him.

Down in the kingdom of Hyrule the streets were much more quiet. Flames decorated some of the nearby buildings. But that didn't matter to King DeDeDe. The penguin king patted down the last corner of a poster, baring his image, against the wall of a building. At his side was a green dinosaur with a red shell on his back. Yoshi. King Dedede eyes nearly popped from out of his head when he saw a portion of his poster on fire. He immediately reached up to pat out the fire while Yoshi attempted to blow out the flame. No way he was going to let his poster burn away. With their focus on the poster, Yoshi and Dedede didn't realize the key like weapon meteor down from the sky and tunnel its way into the ground near them, destroying a portion of the wall holding up the poster. The owner of the weapon came falling down soon after. The owner of the weapon, a man in brown armor, recovered from his fall in midair and landed hard forming a crater. Terra. He pulled his helmet, which was cracked, and threw it off to reveal his face. Most noticeable were his eyes, they were buring yellow and his pupils had shifted into an human-like form. He extended his arm, which flowed with an unholy purple smoke, behind him and summoned his weapon the keyblade. The keyblade jutted from out of the ground and paused before disappearing and reappearing in his hand. The wall holding Dedede's poster began to 's gaze stayed fixed before him at the distorted landscape before him. Chunks of the ground had been pulled from the ground in the distant area just outside the kingdom. Terra could see his opponent standing one such chunk of land, Kaius. He took off on foot a few feet before he threw his keyblade away. The weapon sparked and changed its shape into a flying vehicle which Terra hopped on and accelerated back into battle. King Dedede growled as he tried to hold up the wall. His poster was practically burned off. Enough was enough, he thought. It didn't matter anymore. King Dedede thrust the wall away from and pulled out a hammer from behind him, using it to shatter the piece of wall. King Dedede pointed at his destination, the battlefield, and set his hammer on his shoulder and walked off, Yoshi trotting along beside him.

Terra's vehicle gained speed with every passing second, Kaius stood casually upon a piece of floating land with his demonic weapon in hand. Terra released his keyblade from vehicle formed causing it to reappear in his hand. His momentum carried him through the air to his opponent. Terra swung his weapon only for it to meet with Kaius'. A shockwave was released as a reaction. Terra's dark eyes met Kaius' cold ones. Kauis thrust Terra away sending back to the ground below. Terra summoned his keyblade vehicle and stopped in midair upon noticing a dark cloud in the distance. It engulfed the both the ground and sky as it moved closer and closer toward them.

Link was thrown away back by an attack from the enemy; the Master Sword flew out of his hand. Kaius, Bowser, Eve, Ganondorf and Star Wolf all stood together united. All hope had seemed to be lost. While evil had united, the supposed heroes were too busy fighting eachother. The villains stood and prepared another attack. Bowser's mouth burned with fire, Ganondorf's arm burned in a purple flame, Wolf drew a laser pistol. The three of them released their attacks. Just as the attacks had came within range, a barrier formed around the heroes by a girl in a blue dress and black hair. Rinoa. The young sorceress faltered as the blasts hit her barrier. Her eyes shined pure white and white wings bloomed from her back, giving her more power.

Link looked around. They were losing the battle. They had all been fooled. Evil always had a foot in the door. How was this possible? Link's gaze slowly panned about him; Kain stood on one knee exhausted. Near him was Mario who clutched his left shoulder, obviously injured. All hope was lost. If the Hero of Time could not save the kingdom of Hyrule from this new evil, then who? Everything began to go dark. Link collapsed. A few moments later, Link felt himself being lifted from the ground. His eyes slowly opened and regained focus. Link found that his arm was slung over his opponent from before, Cloud. The SOLDIER held a look of his eyes that was different from before. What was once a look of and opposition was now the look of an ally. In Cloud's other hand was the Master Sword which he handed to Link. Link of his sword and looked at it. The he looked about him once more, he stood among a collection of warriors both familiar and not. Link looked back at Cloud and they nodded at eachother. The time of confusion was no more. The time to unite was now. Link raised his sword let out a battle cry. Stand together my fellow warriors. Just as our foes have united so must we.


	5. Dangerous Divas

So the last four chapters were based on the four trailers of Marvel Vs Capcom. I decided I would add a few more chapters for mine as well as your own enjoyment. If there are any characters you would like for me to add please let me know. If I don't know of the character I will look them up and do what I can to bring them to life in my story. This chapter here I will dedicate to the women of Square and Nintendo. Enjoy!

Dangerous Divas

BAM! BAM! BAM! Explosion after explosion followed in her wake but none seemed to hit her. Lightning swung her gun blade out of sling at her side and switched it gun mode. She fired two shots at her opponent across her line of attack, a blonde haired woman wearing a blue jumpsuit. Samus. The only piece of Samus armor that hadn't fallen off was the arm cannon which she intended to use until it couldn't be anymore. Rocket after rocket, she fired her projectiles, each one connecting with one of Lightning's shots. Lightning changed her angle and eased herself slowly to Samus. Samus backed away as the pink haired soldier drew closer and closer. Click! Samus looked at her arm cannon. Sparks raged about it upon her running out of ammo. Lightning leapt vertically with her gun blade in sword mode. Samus brought her arm cannon to block Lightning's weapon. Lighting's sword cut into the cannon, cracking it. The cannon cracked and split into pieces, revealing Samus was holding a gun of her own. Samus pushed Lightning back, throwing the pink haired girl off balance, and swung herself around. When she completed her spin, her gun too had switched into a sword whose blade danced in her wake. Samus' sword buzzed as it touched Lighting's own blade.

Fighting wasn't all that bad. It was actually kind of fun. Why hadn't she thought of this sooner? Waiting for Mario for twenty years should have been a thing of the past long ago. Princess Peach Toadstool gracefully jumped up with a smile on her face as he opponent, a black haired girl in a white shirt and brown shorts that were held up suspenders, brought her gloved fist into the ground where she stood. Tifa. Peach pulled out an umbrella and used it to slowly carry her away from the brawler. Tifa jumped up from the dust cloud she had kicked up. She had launched herself at an elevation higher than Peach's. Tifa pulled back at her gloves, tightening them, and then threw herself downward toward Peach. Peach closed her umbrella just in time to drop down out the way of Tifas fist as Tifa streaked by diagonally. Tifa landed on her feet and vertically leapt at Peach this time. Peach reached behind and swung out a frying pan which met with Tifa's fist. Tifa pressed against the princess' home appliance. Peach's cheery face turned on of slight irritation as she struggle against the might of Tifa's fist. Tifa pushed so that her arm had completely extended. The force brought Peach sliding back a few feet. She grinding her teeth together and pulled at the bottom half of her dress, tearing it off completely. The big girl gloves were off, or dress in this case, as Peach revealed she was a wearing a pink tank top and matching pink shorts. She placed her frying pan behind her and replaced it with a pink baseball bat. Peach stood ready as if to hit a baseball. Perhaps this was the experience she needed to protect herself from Bowser.

Their weapons met; a staff and a spear. Their wielders, a white mouse in a red hat and a blue fox, pressed against each other. The white mouse's eyes glowed pure white and a symbol appeared upon the ground she stood on. Dragons composed of what appeared to be Mist slithered from out of the rune she created. Freya. The blue fox noticed the dragons rising from the ground. Crystal. She growled and kicked Freya back and retreated in the opposite direction. The dragons chased after her, each missing her and crashing into the ground Crystal feet touched only a split second too late. Crystal pointed the tip of her staff and it spat small flames from it. The balls of fire arched just over Freya and all come down on her at once, kicking up a dust cloud. Crystal stopped and smiled. For a moment there was no activity coming from Freya, hidden in the dust. Freya shot straight up, her spear breaking the wind to maintain momentum. The world below shrunk as her elevation grew. Freya let out a silent yell, her spear raised above her head. She threw it straight down. Crystal stepped back in awe, as the spear came down like a comet it was taking in energy. Crystal dropped her staff and looked into a communicator on her wrist. She hit a few button and a machine gun materialized before her. She snatched it from the air and fired up at the dragoon's falling spear.

There were two of them, it didn't matter though. She had fought armies single handedly. The first of her opponents was a girl with white hair wearing a school uniform and a long scythe resting over her shoulder. Sice. Her other opponent, also female, wore a black short shirt that revealed her stomach and a black leather skirt. Paine. She herself stood alone wearing blue warrior dress, her hair pulled into a pony tail. Lyndiss. The female warlord slowly reached for her sword, Mani Katti as Sice pointed her scythe at her opponent indicating a challenge. Paine started their handicap match with her sword dragging on the ground as sheran at Lyndiss. Lyndiss braced herself with a hand on her sword. Their weapons met, Lyndiss' sword was held vertically over her head while Paine in a downward swipe. The two held straight faces as they struggled against each other. Lyndiss almost didn't notice the cold presence of Seven sliding in behind with her scythe swinging. Sice completed her swing to find Lyndiss was no longer in blade lock with Paine. In fact, neither of the two had seen her move; she was gone from sight completely. Lyndiss had leaped at lightning speed straight up. She quickly shot back down ready to swipe her sword through her opponents. The two split apart just as the warlord landed smoothly. Sice and Paine landed a few feet away; they exchanged a mutual look and Paine ahead on her own. This time she had been consumed by a light which instantly changed her outfit. It was now more tribal and her sword had been replaced with animal claws on her limbs that resembled those of a wild cat. Her sprint shifted into a series of flips and somersaults, with the new outfit apparently came with a new set of skills. Lyndiss brought her sword by the side of her head. Paine stopped flipping; standing on her hands, and led her second assault with a kick of her strengthened legs. Lyndiss met Paine's foot with her sword the force still knocked her back. She slid on the ground, her sword leaving her hand. Paine swung her legs around brought herself into an animlistic fighting pose, now standing on her feet. Sice swiped her scythe at Lyndiss releasing a vortex of dark energy. Lyndiss grabbed her head and shook it to regain her composure; she was not ready to block in the incoming attack. just then, the world around her seemed…larger. It seemed to be growing with every passing second. Lyndiss look at herself, and then at her surroundings. She was shrinking down. She did not notice the young gorilla in overalls and pig tails standing by her, holding her should. Tiny Kong. Tiny Kong took her hand from Lyndiss' shoulder. Lyndiss and the young ape nodded in agreement. The time to work together was now. They were now the size of insects but this could work to her advantage, Lydiss thought. Sice and Paine were perplexed at the fact that their opponents had disappeared.

Peach swung a baseball bat 180 degrees around her. Tifa met it with her fist which was glowing green. Peach gasped and attempted to pull her bat back but Tifa had already taken the tip of it in her hand. Peach struggled to pull away. On Tifa's face slithered out a cocky grin and she shook her head, naughty little princess. Tifa kicked Peach away, still in holding the bat in her hand. Perhaps I am out of my league, Peach thought as slid to the ground. An image of her hero popped in her head. Tifa tossed the bat aside and slowly approached the princess, cracking her knuckles. You shouldn't have walked into this fight, little princess, the brawler thought as the distance between the two shrunk down. Bang, bang! Two bullets shot past Tifa's head from behind, catching her attention. Tifa turned her head back slightly, Krystal stood behind her with a gun in hand. Peach placed her hand over her mouth, shocked. Tifa turned to Krystal. A challenge, she thought.

They were clearly equal in strength. Their princess was nowhere to be found. She felt no darkness from her opponent. So why were they fighting? Perhaps in fighting she would get her answer and find Princess Garnet. She threw her long wavy hair from over her face to reveal her one eye with a patch over it. She reached for her sword, Save the Queen, and positioned it before her. Beatrix. Her opponent a taller, slimmer women with a tattoo on her forehead, stood with her arms folded waiting for Beatrix to attack. Impa. Beatrix squeezed the hilt of her sword and lunged forward. She swung her weapon down over her head. Impa vanished. Beatrix didn't need both eyes to know that her opponent had reappeared behind her so she swiped backwards. Impa caught the blade with her hand, struggling against it. The expression on Impa's face was unknown with it being concealed by her scarf. She leaped away and landed next to her comrades who had apparently joined her and Beatrix in their arena. The Sheikah now stood with Tiny Kong, Lyndiss, Princess Peach, Krystal and Samus who was now back in her armor. Beatrix scowled as she was joined by Paine, Sice, Freya and Lightning who was wearing her Goddess armor. Samus typed a few buttons on the side of her arm cannon which summoned her ship while a metal horse landed hard on the ground behind Lightning. Samus' aimed its cannons while the horse transformed into its true form, a metallic warrior. Odin. The two groups prepared for what seemed like the ultimate. Tension built in the vicinity so thick it could be cut. Just then, a distortion in space appeared in the form of a dark portal. At the same time pillar of light appeared before the portal. The ladies stepped back in awe and simultaneous fear, not knowing what to expect. The portal closed, revealing a cloak young woman with blue skin, she stood with her eyes closed, briefly and then open to reveal she was the princess of the twilight realm. Midna. At the same time, a small girl with a horn in her at the center of her head slowly descended from the pillar of light. Her arms were spread apart like wings and her eyes too were closed as she softly touched the ground with her feet. Eiko. Eiko turned to her comrades behind her with a smile on her face and waved at them. Though the time was a bit strange to be casual they all gave her a friendly reply. With that done, Eiko turned to Midna. The twilight princess had summoned the four pieces of the fused shadow. The pieces revolved around as the princess stood casually. A small light appeared over the small girl's chest, she had began her summoning. Within a second, Madeen, the eidolon of holy element, dropped down from above and roared. At the same time, the fused shadow slammed together into a single piece around Midna's head, giving her a different form. The remaining warriors returned to their fighter stances, the time for battle had returned. Eiko hopped on Madeen's back, a scowl in her eyes burning into Midna. this ends now, they all thought.


End file.
